


Hurt/Comfort Food

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Comfort Food, Ficlet, Gaius provides meta, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Improving the recipe for Arthur's favourite comfort food makes Merlin ill.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Hurt/Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Merlin belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.
> 
> This ficlet was originally posted in the Camelot Drabble community on LJ.

  
Entering his own chambers one afternoon, Gaius looked in surprise at the egg baskets, the steaming pot on the stove, and the glass jars stacked everywhere. Several large jugs of indeterminable liquids took up space on his work bench and table. The room smelled strongly of vinegar.

"Merlin! What on earth are you doing?" 

Looking decidedly green around the gills, Merlin turned towards him, a half-peeled boiled egg suspended in the air between them. "I'm making pickled eggs."

"Do you intend to feed all of Camelot?"

Merlin sighed. "I'm experimenting. I plan to make the perfect pickled eggs, in the very best savoury brine. I've been sampling mixes for hours. My stomach is acting up. I feel sick."

"You do look unwell. But why pickled eggs?"

"They're Arthur's favourite food whenever he's anxious or sad. And with his father's decline, he's worried and upset all the time. He needs especial care."

"I'm sure cook's pickled eggs are satisfactory, Merlin. The ones sold at the market, too. You shouldn't have to make yourself ill to please the prince."

Merlin grinned weakly. "What's some passing discomfort for me, if it provides Arthur with his favourite comfort food?" 

"You have completely misunderstood the concept of hurt and comfort, my boy. It's not meant to be one-sided. If you are harmed or in pain, even if it's your own fault like this time, Arthur should comfort and support _you_."

"And he will, Gaius." Merlin's pinched face lit up. "He will. Arthur will be there for me when I need him. I know it."

"He's fortunate you're so devoted to him, for all that he will be a great king one day."

"And I am lucky to have him." Merlin frowned and glanced at his egg project, prudently deciding to qualify his statement. "Well, most of the time, that is."

"Indeed."

"Help me with the eggs?"

"Of course." Gaius grimaced. "I'd rather not Arthur have to comfort you through the hurt of severe vinegar poisoning any time soon."


End file.
